Not Today, Azazel
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: "I've seen how this one ends." Gabriel's voice was low but angry. All directed towards the startled demon. "and I didn't like it." Gabriel chuckled when the demon narrowed his eyes, eyes flashing his yellow eyes. "Not today, Azazel." A snap rang throughout the nursery.


_The word Archangel derives from the Greek, meaning Chief angel or angel of origin. Archangels are portrayed to be God's first, the first angels to be created. Uses of the word Archangel appeared only twice in the New Testament, at Thessalonians 4:16 "For the Lord himself shall descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trump of God: and the dead in Christ shall rise first" and Jude 1:9 "Yet Michael the archangel, when contending with the devil he disputed about the body of Moses, durst not bring against him a railing accusation, but said, The Lord rebuke thee"._

 _The world is filled with skeptics, many who don't believe in God or angels, or anything otherworldly. Even those who do may not know of all nine Archangels that had once served their father, many having found a place among their brothers and sisters in the empty. Micheal, Raphael, Uriel, Sealtiel, Jegudiel, Barachiel, and Jerahmeel. Three out of those seven sons have found themselves falling in the line of duty. The eighth Archangel is Lucifer._

 _Although many tend to forget, Lucifer was one of the first three angels to be created along side Micheal. Only Lucifer turned against his father's creation of humanity, being banished from Heaven to the realm many know as Hell. Lucifer and Micheal were destined to battle over these views, no matter how similar the brothers thought. However, this is not their story._

 _Today we hear the story of the third brother, Gabriel. Unconventional in his ways, but the Archangel that truly had the life of Humanity in mind..._

* * *

Gabriel really hadn't planned to get back into the mess that was his family. He had ditched all those eons ago for a reason, he didn't want to get into that middle of his older brothers bickering. Call him selfish, but if his father wasn't willing to step in then why did he have to?

He clocked out, went into witness protection, cashed in a few favors and became Loki. Life was smooth sailing from there, he spent his time with porn-stars, tricks, and freedom. He didn't have to deal with siblings who didn't want to listen to rhyme or reason, didn't have to deal with a hands-off father, and didn't have to deal with all his younger siblings turning to him for help. It was all he could ask for.

But then he slipped up.

He drew in the attention of some of the most unconventional hunters he has ever seen. The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. He was just having a little fun, killing a few douche bags, nothing out of the ordinary when the two showed up. He figured he'd be good, he was just a janitor after all, but the tall one was smart. Noticed small details Gabriel hadn't thought about after eons of not worrying.

It was a simple fix thought, he just faked his death. All was done and all was well right?

Wrong.

The brothers had peaked his interest. The pair where inseparable, no matter the amount of times he has seen them walk away from each other, the amount of times they fought, they always came back. It annoyed him, how the two always stayed brothers no matter what. Their connection wasn't healthy, it couldn't be. So he tried to break it. He tried to show Sam that he had to let his brother go.

But he couldn't do it.

He hadn't planned to bring Dean back from the dead after. Then Sam broke, he saw himself in the younger Winchester. The hurt, agony in those brown eyes changed his mind. The same way he felt when he had left home, left his family, how alone he felt. He couldn't risk Sam being like him. Bitter and alone. So he caved, he brought Dean back.

Then he learned the truth about the brothers. They were the true vessels for none other then his own brothers. He had been out of the loop for a while sure, but he couldn't believe that in all this time the two still wanted to have it out. Lucifer still wanted the apocalypse, and Micheal was willing to have one through a fight. Sometimes his own families childishness surprised even him.

So he went through the ordeal of trying to teach the two Winchesters to play their rolls. He wanted the fighting to be over, wanted to stop having to worry about when his brothers were going to trying and kill each other. He wanted a weight lifted off his shoulders and it didn't go as planned.

They had found him out. Castiel had joined the picture and his younger brother had been able to figure things out. He had expected an angel blade to the chest, was already coming up with an illusion. If he was being honest, he'd preferred that over the conversation they had.

He tried to forget about it for the most part, tried to ignore the words that were uttered. Tried to ignore the impending battle. But as luck had it, the brothers were there at the hotel. He shouldn't have listen to the brothers in trying to help, shouldn't have gone to that meeting in the first place. He wished he never had his encounter with Lucifer.

Most of all, he wished he never went back to Loki.

He should have known that regardless what Odin had done to the god of mischief, that he wouldn't have taken Lucifer ending his father as easily as he'd hope. The Archangel never thought he was going to be sold, **_sold_** , to a prince of hell.

It was a time he didn't want to think about. Years under the torture and abuse of Asmodeus, years of being drained and silenced. Something he wished was easily forgotten, but things like those years stick to you.

Then Ketch came along, bringing along the Winchesters and another family quarrel that he could do without. He put all his pain behind a mask, took out his revenged on Loki and his sons, before falling into the position the Winchesters need him in. He pushed his own problems aside because regardless of Dean, Sam wanted to help Gabriel. Sam hadn't expected Gabriel to honor their deal, but the Archangel had to repay the Winchester some way.

The battle hadn't gone as planned. Micheal showed, but they had gotten everyone as safe as they could. Lucifer had tried to stop Micheal, only ending up dying on the ground. Gabriel made it back to their world before Sam, the group had actually one.

Or so they all thought.

Lucifer brought Micheal to their world, he tried to let it all go through.

Dean had let Micheal in with conditions, ones his brother hadn't honored. In an attempt to try and fix everything, Sam made the next fatal mistake. He said yes to Lucifer.

The battle was devastating. Millions on millions of lives were lost, everyone they had saved from the other realm, the humans on his realm that he had grown to like. All of them had perished in the battle. A battle that had no winners.

Both injured and dying, Lucifer and Micheal had made a last ditch effort to win. Both had died in self-destruction. Both had the same thoughts, if they couldn't win the other wasn't going to.

That left Gabriel alone, surrounded by the scorned corpses of those that he sacrificed too much for. Too much was riding on this and yet it all went to nothing. The world was dead. What little angels that were left were essentials perishing. What little life that was left behind wouldn't last much longer.

So in his own last ditch effort, Gabriel did the one thing he knew he was good at.

He ran.

Not just anywhere however. The Archangel used up as much power as he could from the collapsing Heaven and blasted himself to a special date.

 _November 2, 1983._

That was how the Archangel found himself in baby Samuel Winchester's nursery, felt the sudden surge of energy from the buzzing Heaven above. Watched as none other then Azazel stood above a fussy Sam. His eyes stayed focused on the demon, before he spoke breaking the stillness of the night.

"I've seen how this one ends." Gabriel's voice was low but angry. All directed towards the startled demon. "and I didn't like it." Gabriel chuckled when the demon narrowed his eyes, eyes flashing his yellow eyes.

"You don't get a say." Azazel spoke, raising a hand but nothing happened. Gabriel smirked, raising his own hand.

"Not today, Azazel." A snap ranged throughout the nursery.

Not a moment later did Mary Winchester made her way into the nursery, picking up the fussy baby and cradled him softly to his chest. A soft lullaby filled the silent nursery, Mary stayed oblivious of the interaction that accorded seconds before and the archangel that stayed to make sure that this family received the life they deserved...

* * *

 **AN: I've been having a lot of feels over the Season 13 finale, and I needed to let a few things out. My friends love sending me Supernatural tumblr posts and prompts and what ifs and one of them sent me this one-**

 _ **"What if on the very last episode of Supernatural it's the last minute and we see Gabriel sitting in baby Sam Winchesters room watching the yellow eyed demon and he says, "I've seen how this one ends, and I didn't like it." He snaps his fingers, yellow eyes is gone, Mary picks up a fussy Sam, and everybody lives a normal life."**_

 **After I read that, I had to do this, and so this was born. I kind of wanted to recount everything that lead to Gabriel deciding on everything he did and I hope it came out good.**

 **I hope you all like it, and I would appreciate it if you guys can let me know what you thought in the reviews! Hasta Luego!**


End file.
